The Fifth Crusnik
by gamefreek321
Summary: Description: When the discovery of a new crusnik is made the Nightroad siblings begin to search for him. They all wish to bring him to their side. Will he join Vatican forces or follow Cain into the Rozenkruez Orden.
1. Zack

The Fifth Crusnik

Description: When the discovery of a new crusnik is made the Nightroad siblings begin to search for him. They all wish to bring him to their side. Will he join Vatican forces or follow Cain into the Rozenkruez Orden.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood just Zack the new Crusnik.

Chapter Note: The prologue will be in Zack's POV. Only the prologue!

Prologue: Zack

I began to pace done the endless hall. I was lost, not physically but mentally, I was created as a test experiment thirty years after my siblings. Created as a final try and to support the humans during the war. I failed and chose my own path, a path of hope. I would bring peace back, destroy neither side, but restore unity. My dreams were crushed. I had been captured as Albion, and was scheduled for death after fighting against them. I escaped, activating my Crusnik powers, killing them all. Now I walk alone in hope of dreams to come true. I still know not where to go, returning to the Empire, 900 years later.

I finally arrived at the end of the solid black hall. I saw what I had been searching for, my sister, Seth.

I approached her and began to introduce myself, " Empress Augusta Varadica, or should I call you Seth. I am Zack, also known as Crusnik 05."


	2. Frozen Night

Chapter Note: Hey okay sorry for the freakishly short prologue but it is the prologue. I posted them separately only because I couldn't finish the first chapter. This chapter will hopefully be more lengthy than my other stories. Please enjoy.

Chapter 1: Frozen Night

The air had a bitter frigidness to it. Soft white snow fell to the ground forming a blanket of white over the roads. Footprints were left in the snow as the black robed priest walked in the roads. He came to a stop, adjusted his eyeglasses and continued along. Streetlights lit up the lonely city, and showed dozens of towering buildings scattered throughout the desolate city. The priest stumbled over a thick patch of snow and landed face first into the white road. He reached over to grab the eyeglasses that had fallen off his pale face. All he felt was the brown leather of a young lady's shoe.

" Father are you okay," she spoke compassionately.

" Ah, yes no need to worry about me," The priest said as he rose to his feet.

The lady had dark brown hair and a pale skin tone. She wore a red velvet coat with a black t shirt hidden beneath it. She had on mittens and earmuffs. She had a nice leather pair of pants and brown leather boots.

" Please come to my house for a glass of Hot Chocolate Father," offered the lady.

" May I ask your name," the priest said brushing snow off his robe.

She stood about 5'10 only weighing around 110. She seemed to be in her early twenty's and very wealthy.

" Noah Foster," she replied, " may I ask yours."

" Father Nightroad, Abel Nightroad," The priest responded firmly.

" You should get inside Father, you can come to my place," Noah offered.

" Well if you insist, it is kind of chilly out here," he said as they began to walk.

Abel and Noah approached the front door. The door had a beautiful white crown molding around it. It had a window in the middle of the green door. She reached into the pocket of her red overcoat and withdrew from it a pair of keys. She gradually opened the door and hung her overcoat on the coat rack revealing her black t-shirt.

The inside was beautiful. When you first look in you can see a collection of priceless pottery on shelves slightly above the ground. On the wall adjacent to it rest a fireplace with a lit fire. The fire lit the room extravagantly. In the kitchen area, to the left of the door, lay a glass table large enough to seat four. Their were two recliners and a sofa arranged nicely in the living room, facing the plasma TV. Abel and Noah moved towards the table and sat down.

" Would you like a cup of coffee, Father?" Noah asked.

" Yes, please also do you have sugar cubes?" He replied.

" Would you like some?" Noah asked even though she knew it was obvious he did.

" Twelve, please," he answered.

Noah sat their awe-struck for a moment, than came to and went to make the coffee.

As she plugged in the coffee maker and grabbed the pack of sugar cubes she asked, " so Father what are you doing in a town so close to the Methusalah Empire."

" I'm coming to serve in the local church as a priest," he answered.

She took both glasses of coffee, one with twelve sugar cubes the other with none and began to walk back towards the table.

She placed a glass next to him and asked as she sat down, " We have a fully healthy and able priest, why come to take his place."

Abel hadn't realized the priest was well so he tried another excuse to cover the real reason he was there, " I was dispatched from the Vatican to ... um?"

She caught him off guard so persisted to ask questions, " tell me why your really here Father."

" Well, okay but you mustn't tell anyone, I am part of the AX a division of th Church that fights the Methusalah. I heard reports of a being known as a Crusnik, a vampire that feeds on the blood of another in this area. Their were said to only be four but it seems theirs another. I have to find him. My boss at the Vatican received the information from the Queen of the Empire," Abel said telling the truth.

" Wow, that's quite a story," she said.

" What's your story," Abel inquired.

" Well my family died when I was young and I inherited their fortune and went to live with a foster family. When I was fifteen we were attacked by Vampires, but I managed to escape. I moved here and I haven't seen any since. Our town is under the rule of a Methusalah called Lord Reiv." she said with a frown.

Suddenly a knock came at the door. Noah cautiously walked to the door and looked through the peak hole. Then violently the gorgeous door blew open and crashed on Noah.

" Noah!" Abel yelled rushing to her aid. Emerging in the door was figure of a tall man. His hair was a light blue color reaching to about his shoulders. His clothes were formal with slacks and a button down shirt. Fangs protruded from his purple lips and blood ran down his mouth.

" They call me Eis-Zauberer," He grinned.

End note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way Eis-Zauberer means Ice Wizard in German. Trust me you'll see why.


	3. Ice Wizard

Chapter Note: Cool battle scene. Please review.

Chapter 2: Ice Wizard

" Are you of the Rozenkruez!" Abel yelled violently.

" Yes, you may call me Ice Wizard, I rank just below Issak," He spoke to him.

" Issak died, you can't rank under him."

" Not since Heiler joined the order."

" Who's that."

" He can resurrect the dead, He has brought back both marionetmonspeileir and panzarmagier. But is now to weak to revive anyone," He told Abel.

Abel rose to his feet carrying Noah and resting her on the couch. She was unconscious, but still breathing.

" Nanomachines Crusnik 02 limitation 40% activated. Approved." he uttered quietly.

Suddenly Abel grew fangs coming from his now dark blue lips. A axe materialized in his hand. He rushed forward and swung the axe violently towards the Vampire. The vampire easily dodged the axe and moved behind Abel. Abel swiftly turned to face him just to get a blast of Ice in his face.

" Do you like my little talent their?" he chuckled as he generated another shard of piercing ice.

Abel rose to his feet just to get knocked back into the collection of Pottery. The nicely made artwork shattered all over the floor. Abel rose to his knees and saw Ice Wizard in his face, then knocking him into the TV, shattering the glass. He swung his axe around, but the Vampire easily dodged the blow, throwing Abel into a wall. Suddenly the back door burst open leaving a huge hole in the wall.

Appearing in the wall was a figure similar to Abel. He had a black garb almost identical to Cain's. He had two fangs protruded from is almost black lips. He had long claws in place of nails, and blood red eyes. His black, granite hair shone bright in the light. Suddenly a huge blood sword appeared in his hands, and he rushed forward, full force. He swung at the awaiting Vampire, who managed to avoid the blow slightly. He began to generate another shard of ice, when he was hit in the side by a kick. He rolled over, but quickly gained control and threw a sharp piece of ice into the figures side. The crusnik yelled out in pain, but continued to fight. He slashed his sword sending a sharp pain to his side. The vampire sidestepped and avoided the blade. Abel was finally coming to and was reverted back to normal.

He waited for the right moment and finally shot his revolver into the chest of the vampire. The vampire wailed out in pain as he fell to the ground in pain. He looked at the being standing next to him and gasped.

" Your a Crusnik," Abel said pleased.

" I am Zachariah, but please call me Zack."

End note: Next chapter will elaborate a lot on Zack. I mean a lot. Please review anyone who reads this I need to hear from you. It means a lot to an author when they get reviews.


	4. Discovering Zack

Chapter note: okay here's where I kinda explain Zack a lot more. Thanks to LilRahl, unmarkedgrave, Megami no Senshi Yami, and light Kira for reviewing. Please continue to review for me.

**Chapter 3: Discovering Zack**

The young lady was beginning to come to. She could see the figure of a priest and another man leaning over her. She could here them talk, but couldn't understand a word.

" Abel, she's coming around," Zack yelled from across the room. Abel rushed over from the scene where Noah was knocked unconscious. The floor was stained with blood, and the door was destroyed.

" Noah can you hear me," Abel asked her calmly. She nodded and rose to a sitting position.

" What happened?" she asked Father Nightroad.

" A vampire broke in and knocked you unconscious. We killed him and now 2 hours later your finally starting to come through," he told her trying to make it sound as real as possible.

" Who's this," she said pointing to the other man.

" That's Zack the other Crusnik I'm supposed to find," Abel answered, " Why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

"Well," Zack began, " It started in 2118, the year I was born in Albion. They injected the last remnants of Crusnik nanomachines from the Arc into me. I was born Zachariah, but they called me Zack. I was made to aid the humans, but I rebelled and tried to restore unity to the two factions. I had no negative feelings toward either side, but Albion still captured me and charged me with treason against Albion. They knew of my long lifespan and kept me in a cell for 300 years before executing me. I activated my Crusnik form and got away. I traveled to the Empire to get aid from your sister. It took 400 years to finally be able to arrive safely in the Empire. I spent 200 years as a citizen then finally approached the Empress."

" How did you break out of Jail," Noah interrupted.

**Flashback**

Zack could hear the crowd screaming. Sweat dripped off his face, he was to be put to death Colosseum style in front of hundreds. He was being pushed out into the open stadium by several guardsmen. They then released the Hell hound. Zack could hear the deep breathing of the ferocious beast. A shiver ran down his spine but he regained composure and activated his Crusnik nanomachines.

" Nanomachines Crusnik 05 80% limitation. Activate!"

He burst into his Crusnik form one wing of black and another of white burst from his side. The binds holding him in shattered and as the Hell Hound charged forward, he took to the skies. He was gone, to find shelter within the Empire."

**End flashback**

" Why did it take so long to arrive in the empire," Noah continued to question.

" Well there was no real safe passage to the empire in a war torn world, I ended up running into a lot of humans and vampires who all wanted me dead," Zack answered.

**Flashback**

He began to fall to the city of Albion where he saw hundreds fighting with each other. Blood filled the soil and bodies scatted everywhere. He began to pace toward the battlefield, and then the humans turned to see him approaching. They began to fire on him. He used his telekinetic powers to form a force field around him. He automatically inverted to Crusnik form and rushed towards them. He flew towards them and sent a kick flying into one of there faces. He bounced off of the man sending him into the ground and formed the blood sword in his hands, then slashed into another's face. The vampires then got involved rushing at him full force, and by now the shield had dissipated so he was defenseless.

He used a quick jolt of speed to stab one threw the stomach then kick them onto the ground. All he wanted was a quick passage to the Empire, a quick SAFE passage. He saw a soldier from Albion and flew towards him. He took him by his shirt collar and flew into the sky, activating another shield in the process.

He began to question the man, " How can I get from here to the empire without getting killed."

" Ha," Is all the man replied.

" Answer me."

" Your a wanted man you will never be able to live in peace again," He chuckled.

Zack saw the man was no help, but decided to repay the favor of him trying. He got a firm grip on the man and rushed down to Earth at fantastic speeds. He smashed the mans head into the ground, then lifted him to reveal a bloodied up face.

Zack shouted, " If you can talk tell me how to get to the Empire, safely."

He said nothing. Zack told him, " if you aren't going to be of any help than you may as well die."

He put his hand behind his head then brought it to his knee using full strength. He then formed his sword and stuck it through his chest. He then took to the skies, guns again beginning to fire on him.

**End Flashback**

" As you can see, times were hard on me," Zack started, " then I had to meet the empress, I set up a plan for two hundred years to meet her."

**Flashback**

It was the blackest night as Zack approached the beautiful palace. He saw the few guards by the back entrance and unnoticed he climbed the nearest tree. He glared down at them like a hawk. He sat until they began to switch with new guards. He slowly fell to the ground and rushed to the shadows nearest the palace doors. As a replacement guard opened the door he lunged at him, going into Crusnik form. He dug his sharp fangs into the pale skin of the Vampire. He began to suck the blood from his neck. When he was clean of blood the Crusnik threw his body into the tree and proceeded into the castle.

Some guards had finally arrived at the post and saw something in the trees. They moved as close to the tree as they could without leaving their post and to their surprise a body fell from the tree. They looked closely at it and realized it was the body of their ally. They rushed to tell Astharoshne Asran. When they told her of what had happened she rushed to tell Baibars. They rush to the side of the Empress nad on the way there see a figure moving in the shadows.

" Come out," Asta shouted.

Zack emerged from the shadows and said, " I just want to speak with the queen."

" Your that Crusnik guy, you were going to kill her," Asta readied the Spear of Gae Bolg.

End note: The Flashback is not over but the chapter was getting long so I decided to end it here and then continue in the next chap.


	5. The Battle with the Empire

**Chapter 4: Battle with the Empire**

Chapter note: We are still in the Flashback. I like the way this is going but if anyone has a suggestion to improve it, please review.

Zack was shocked, " I would never kill my own sister."

Asta didn't answer, just attacked. She gripped the spear tightly and rushed forward. In one great motion she thrust the spear at him. He grabbed it in his hand and used it to to twist her to the ground.

He switched to his Crusnik form, " Nanomachines Crusnik 05 limitation 80%. Activate!"

He steadily transformed into a vampire, or Crusnik. He grew a black wing on his left side and a white on his right. Fangs formed in his mouth and a Blood sword formed in his hands. He rushed full speed at her but was knocked down by Baibars. Asta quickly rose to her feet and took the spear in her hand once more. She readied the spear and fired a energy blast from the tip. Zack easily dodged the blast and rushed towards her. Zack materialized the sword in his hands and swung violently at Asta. She dodged and did a spinning kick while on the ground. Zack fell over and Asta quickly put the spear in his face.

" Why do you want to see the Queen," She yelled.

Zack answered with a kick to her stomach. She crippled over dropping the spear, which Zack used to pin her against the castle walls.

" All I want is to talk to my sister, the queen," He said.

" You lie," she spat.

" Haha, you don't know me at all, do you," He chuckled.

He drew the spear back and used it to pin her to the wall. He shoved it right above her heart. She began to throw up then blacked out. He took the blood sword in his hand and approached Baibars. He threw his seven sided blade at Zack, who caught it and broke it in two.

" Fool, I'll be going now," He laughed as he shoved the bodyguard to the ground.

" You won't be going anywhere," Baibars said as he grabbed the Crusnik by his leg and flung him on the ground. The Crusnik hit with a hard thump. In one swift movement he rolled around and lodged his sharp fangs into Baibars neck. He began to leech blood from Baibars as, Baibars screamed in pain. Baibars used his last ounce of strength to send a powerful punch to Zack's ribs. He fell over and Baibars began to rise, but then he as well fell over. Baibars vision went blurry from loss of blood and he finally blacked out.

Zack rose to his feet and began to walk over to the Empress's throne room door. He glanced over to the pillars that lined the entrance. He dug his hands around it and removed it from its place on the wall. He placed it over the knocked out body guard. He them used his claws name to engrave the word Zachariah into it. He walked to the doors and pushed them open to see the Empress sitting on her throne.

**1 Hour Later**

Guards had gathered at the scene of the battle and blood was everywhere. They all worked together to lift the pillar laid over Baibars then went remove the spear from Asta's chest. They were both severely wounded and both bleeding heavily, Baibars from the neck and Asta from her chest. The guards immediately tried to wake them, for they were still alive, barely. They got them to medical aid immediately.

**In the Empress's throne Room**

Zack had been questioned by the Empress for an hour now, but the Empress could finally verify that Zack meant no harm.

" Okay so what is it you want," she spoke from behind her veil.

" An audience with her majesty, my sister," He spoke with a smile.

" Your sister?," She said stunned.

" Empress Augusta Varadica, or should I call you Seth. I am Zack, also known as Crusnik 05."

" So, your my...my brother."

" Why Yes I am, and I have a question for you, where may I find my other brothers?"

" So you seek to learn about your family, the Nightroads, you must find my brother Abel but watch for Cain, he is now corrupt."

" Where may I find him."

" Last I heard the AX, a division of the Vatican, sent him to search for you, knowing you broke out of jail, they heard you were resting in the Empire. He should be by now in the town of Avean, just outside the Empire."

" Thank you, I will go meet with him now."

Zack then walked to the door and opened it, where hundreds of Vampire guards waited for him. He took to the skies and broke through the roof. He was wanted once again.

**End Flashback**

Abel and Noah listened intently to his story and when it was finally over Abel had one question, " So why did Asta never mention this to me."

" Well if I remember right, when she woke up, neither her or Baibars remembered what happened."

" So what do you want to know," Abel asked.

" About Cain," Zack answered, " Seth didn't tell me anything but, " He is now corrupt."

" Seeing you deserve to know," Abel started, " He leads the Rozenkruez Orden, a group bent on reforming the world in war, the Vampire you fought here was part of the Rozenkruez. Cain killed our sister, Lilith, then went mad, so me and Seth killed him. He found Issac von Kampfer the co-founder of the Rozenkruez and he reformed his body. Until now I was searching for him for 30 years, then Caterina head of the AX, which Seth told you about, told me another Crusnik was in the Empire. I thought it might be Cain, but it was you."

" I see so lets go back to the Vatican and try to stop this terror," Zack suggested.

" Can I come," Noah spoke up for the first time in a while, " I always wanted to go and I have to escape Count Reiv."

" Why," Abel inquired.

" Because I lead the rebellion, a group to overthrow him from his seat of power."

Both Abel and Zack gasped at this alarming information and as if on cue the wall blew in and revealed Count Reiv and his advisors.

End Note: Thanks to all my reviewers and I hope to hear from you again, until next time.


End file.
